


Back To You - Catradora

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Lesbian Character, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fan Comics, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Character, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Read, Runaway, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3 Spoilers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tumblr: Catradora Week July 2019, Useless Lesbians, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, alternative universe, catra - Freeform, catra is baby uwu, catradora, i am proud, she ra is gone tho her sword is gone (S4)/(Has nothing to do with the fanfic), that is the best tag, this has nothing to do with the series, this is random, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Adora left Catra, to fight against her, she has not been doing well. She would not eat anything, speak to anyone. The energetic Catra was long gone. She would not attend the practices. She realized that her life meant nothing without Adora. She decided to take action.
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle & Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorabug/gifts).



Adora fell on the floor of the building. Her nose was bleeding as she tried to get up. Catra was staring at her, her eyes full of tears. “See, Adora?” she said as she got closer to her. Adora tried getting up again but she couldn’t. “This is all your fault.” Catra shouted to Adora.  
Catra was grinning widely. She finally won, her goal was not defeating the Rebellion, it was making Adora realize her mistake. Leaving her when she promised that she would be there by her side forever. 

“Catra, please” she pleaded. “I will never lose my hope. I know that you know that this is not who you are.” “Oh really, Adora? Guess what? I changed. YOU changed me. You left me.” Catra cried to her. “You PROMISED ME!” Adora did not say anything. “SAY SOMETHING! DO YOU REGRET IT?” Adora was silent. 

“Do it.” Adora whispered to her with a shaky voice. “JUST KILL ME IF YOU HATE ME! YOU CAN DO IT NOW! WHAT IS STOPPING YOU?”. It was now Catra who was silent. It was like she had a lump in her throat. “Shut up!” Catra said. She looked at She Ra’s sword. It was split in middle. 

Adora finally got up with trembling legs. “Stop moving said Catra with a blurry vision. “You don’t hate me do you? You never have.” said Adora with hope. Catra was looking at her now tears dripping down to her chin. “STOP IT!” she screamed.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -break free-

She woke up with a start. It was just another nightmare like the one she saw day before, and the day before, and before. Catra was sick of it but there was nothing to do about that. She got off her bunk while dashing away her tears from her eyes.Catra decided to go to the bathroom to clean up her face. She tip-toed her way out of the dorm while trying not to sob. She did not turn the lights on the corridor on. She had no problem with seeing her way. 

As soon as Catra got there she started sobbing silently. What has she ever done to deserve this life? She stared at the mirror and she saw a person who had red eyes with scratches on her face and burnt hands. She was in so much pain both mentally and physically. Shadow Weaver was furious and was mean(er) to everyone after Adora left them. And Shadow Weaver has been taking out her rage on Catra ever since. That was also a reason why she wouldn’t attend practices.

After she had calmed down she decided to take a shower. Then she returned to her bunk and she did not sleep a little bit that night. She missed Adora’s presence. They would sleep in the same place. Catra would curl and sleep while Adora would pet her behind her ear. She used to purr happily.Catra missed her. So much. Catra needed Adora to be strong. They were like Yin and Yang.

“Adora..” she thought while she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. 

“I did not chose this. But this is my destiny” she whispered while trying to sleep.

Next Day

She was hearing noises from other bunks. People were getting up. She did not move an inch, stayed frozen for some minutes and then she felt someone tapping on her sheet.Catra opened her eyes and it was Kyle looking at her. “You should get going. We are going to fight today.” he said while not looking at her in the eye. “Do not talk to her, you are wasting your time with her.” said Lonnie while looking at Catra with disbelief. Catra did not have the guts to look at her with fierce in her eyes. That brave cat was gone. Kyle turned his face to Lonnie and he nodded. He left with the others. Catra was going through this everyday, she got used to it. She stretched and went to change her clothes. 

As she was wearing her pants she felt something in her pocket. It was a key. She could not believe that. That key was her exit from hell.Catra smirked after a long time. She put the key back to her pocket and acted like nothing happened.

After some time Catra was finally on a flying skiff. That reminded her of Adora. That was how it all started. “No. I am not thinking of that now.” She already knew how to fly a skiff so she got out of the fright zone as fast as possible.

She looked behind to see some horde soldiers chasing her. “Oh, well that would be unusual if they weren’t there” Catra said to herself. 

Horde soldiers chased her until they arrived to Whispering Woods. She was able to make them lose her trace. They went back to the fright zone. Catra was relieved and she was awfully hungry. She walked through the woods and found a village.Catra knew that she was going to take a lot of attention with those clothes so she took of her belt. It was just an accessory anyways. She crushed it into pieces. Catra felt free and happy. It was a new page in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! Thank you for reading ❤️

Catra has never seen so many people smile at the same time before. People were moving their hands, hugging each other, eating delicious food, kids were running and playing games. People were happy. She did not understand what was happening at the small village that she was at. She eyed everyone suspiciously. She watched people move to a song. What were they doing?

It seemed ridiculous to Catra. As the music got louder more people started to move. People were so busy. Catra has been hiding in a bush and she knew this was the moment. She quickly ran to a table and started to eat everything on it.

She was ravenous, the hungry cat ate everything on the circle shaped table. But just when she finished eating, a little girl showed up next to her in all of a sudden. “Miss? Do you need me to get you any-“ said a girl but she was not able to finish her sentence and speedy cat run away. The girl looked around but she couldn’t find the cat. Girl smiled and went back into the crowd.

It was now night. Catra was sitting on a tree watching the moon set. The sky was shining with stars. It looked like art but Catra did not know what art was.

She _admired_ the sky. Her turquoise and pale yellow eyes were shining in the moonlight. Catra has never felt this happy since she ran away. She climbed down the tree she was sitting on and walked near to a lake. She looked at her reflection. She stared at it. Catra tried to comb her messy gray-brown hair with her claws. She broad a **smile** at herself. She was imagining Shadow Weaver and how furious she probably was.

She bursted out laughing by just imagining it.

“Hey you!” She stopped cackling. Catra stood frozen. Who would come beside her anyways?

It was the girl from earlier. She had blonde silky hair and bluebell eyes. She reminded Catra her ex best friend. “Who are you?” said the girl as she looked at mystery to Catra. “That is none of your business. Leave me be.” said Catra in a severe manner. The beautiful girl sat beside her. “Well that was mean, even though I let you eat my food.” she said while looking at Catra with curiousity. “Oh and also you can call me Bel. Short for my name.” said Bel as she was smiling. She rose her head up. “You were looking at the sky like you have never seen it before.”

“..”

“I knew it!” whispered Bel to Catra. “What?” Catra said. “Come on now! Do not lie. You did not dance to the song and ate our food without asking. You are not from here, are you?” Bell whispered while smiling at Catra. Catra stood up and stared at her. “That girl sure is clever.” she supposed. “Do not go or I will shout that there is a Horde spy here. Which in fact is true. But you are way too, uh what is the word, _innocent_ to be one.” she said as Bel smirked evilly.

“I am NOT a SPY! I **repugnance** the Horde. I used to be from their side tho..” said Catra without thinking. Bel giggled. “I knew you were not a bad person.“ Bel was right. Catra never chose to be bad or to hurt someone. “That is why I let you eat all of the food that I made for my family, but It is OK I assume.” “I am sorry about that.” said Catra. Even Catra couldn’t believe her ears. She said sorry to someone and she actually was sorry.

“Catra” she said while looking at Bel.

“Pleasure to meet you, Catra.”


	4. mini episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is kinda like a mini episode.  
> It has connections to the original fanfic but this is just for fun.

“Bob your head to the rhythm.” said Bel.”COME ON, CATRA! It can not be that hard!” “No. “Dancing” SUCKS!” Catra hissed. Catra has been staying with Bel for a while.(weeks). She learned a lot of things like knitting, painting, cooking and so on. Bel wanted her to learn how to move her feet or body, or both, rhythmically in a pattern of steps. It couldn’t be that hard!

Bel was a good teacher. Her sister taught her everything she knew. Bel was also talented and daring. She was gifted. Being good at almost everything was not something that everyone could do! “Silly Cat! Just stop!” she tittered. “What is it Miss Bell I-Am-DREAMY” Catra teased. Bel looked at Catra in daring eyes that said ‘do NOT test me, you will regret it!’.

The enervated cat threw herself next to Bel, sweating pinballs. “I believe, as your dance instructor, you can take some time off.” “Of course your Excellency!” she said rolling her eyes. Bel turned her head against her. “I accept your apology servant!” she spoke.

Catra was looking at her, no, Catra _fixed her gaze_ to Bel. She examined her face. Bel had a sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Her eyes were shimmering like a gemstone. Catra realized what she was doing and backed herself away from her. “Staring is rude dude. Did they not teach you that?” “..” “Are you alright?” said Bel as she was looking at Catra’s face. She was glowing red like a tomato.

“PFFT! Silly!” she said also blushing a little bit as she looked away. Catra tried not to make eye contact with her because that would make it more weird. Then without warning Bel BURSTED into laughter. Catra slowly turned her head toward her and she could swear she saw a tear of joy sliding down her chin.

Catra joined her and they rolled in the aisles. Their eyes met. Her turquoise eye was filles with tears. Bel closed her eyes and exhaled. As they both got up Bel extended her hand to Catra. Bel was closing her eyes with her arm. Catra chuckled and took her hand and Bel pulled her. Bel looked at Catra and smiled warmly. Catra returned it.

“It is not that hard.” spoke Bel as she put her right hand on Catra’s shoulder blade and interlock her left hand with Catra’s right hand. “Catra, step to the left with your left foot.” Bel spoke to her. Catra followed her guide. “Try to time your steps with the beat of the music. You may find it helpful to count along with the music in your head.” “Alrighty.” “Bring your right foot over to meet your left and now repeat these in the opposite direction.” Catra was actually killing it. “See? It is not hard.” “Not at all.” 

And they kept dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know If anyone should ship them


End file.
